1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process of forming an oxynitride film on a substrate by supplying a source gas, oxidizing gas and nitriding gas to the substrate in a process chamber may be performed as one of manufacturing processes for a semiconductor device. According to the research results, the inventors of the present application have checked that a large amount of particles can be generated in the process chamber when the oxidizing gas and the nitriding gas are supplied into the process chamber.